I Don't Wanna be in Love
by Awkward Banana Tacos
Summary: After the tragic deaths of her 4 best friends, Rose, Alice, Emmett, & Jasper, as well as her ex, Edward, who also happened to cheat on her, Bella attempts suicide. Leah Clearwater, her old enemy, saves her, & they become friends. What happens when they graduate & Leah invites Bella to live with her on the Rez? Will Bella fall in love with a certain black-furred Alpha? !SlowUpdates!
1. Prologue: Just a Little More Heartbreak

**Thanks for checking this story out. This is just a prologue, so no Sam or Leah in this chapter. I appreciate any criticism as long as it is not stated in a rude way, so feel free to point out and mistakes, I will take your comments graciously. I hope you enjoy it! This is definitely one of my better writings. Read and Review please. I think that five reviews would be enough for me to update the next chapter.**

* * *

_"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."_

_― Seneca_

* * *

Bella couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Her phone was still clutched in her slim-fingered hand, the dreaded picture still shining its taunting light. She began to run, out the door, into the darkened street, the only lighting that of the dim, flickering streetlights. This lack of light did not bother her, after three and a half years of walking to her boyfriend, Edward's, dorm, she knew the way blindfolded. Her slim legs, clothed only in the shortest of shorts, sped more swiftly than they had ever before, her ever-present clumsiness seemingly disappeared into the dark background. Yet, Bella did not notice this. All she could see was the dreadful image, seared into her brain. Tears were streaming down her face as she threw open the dorm building's door, it barely visible through the sheen of tears filling her once-joyful brown eyes. The petite girl raced up to the second story, climbing the stairs as ferocious as a star linebacker, her pace never faltering. In her head she counted the doors on the left side of the dull, colorless walls. One, two, three, four… Five!

Bella stopped in front of the deceivingly simple door, oh how well she knew what was behind that door was certainly not simplistic. She reached slowly towards the silver-plated handle and pushed it quickly open, her eyes barely squinting in the glare of the harsh fluorescent lights. She searched the living room quickly, looking everywhere. It was here that she heard the horrific sounds, slightly muffled, telling her the source was not in this room. She raced to the left, down a short hallway with only three doors down it, her eyes set on the farthest one. It was closed, she could see from here. To the door she ran, unsure and truly terrified of what she could find, if the text she had gotten were true. This door belonged to her beloved Edward, his room lay behind it, the holder of so many peaceful memories. She clutched to these memories, ones of play-fighting on the bed, giggles escaping her lips, her face red from the exertion. She remembered sitting on the couch, listening to classical music, simply content to be sitting in his arms. As she reached for the door, she thought of how he had held her only weeks before, after the loss of his adopted sisters and Bella's best friends. He had tears in his eyes, but Bella's streaming down, much like they were now. She gripped the doorknob, slowly turning it and throwing the door open.

The scene before her was horrific. There he lay, with that slut, entwined in a way that Bella had once hoped they would be, only after marriage, of course. The scene did not surprise the young girl, it only proved that the image she had received on her phone was no fake. No,he had truly cheated on her, after three years! Three happy years! And only weeks after the death of his sisters too, Bella's best friends! She could not imagine what had driven him to do this. After all, he had been the one who first brought up waiting until marriage. He had said they would be fine without sex, that they were in love, and other trivial things like sex could wait. Bella grew angrier and angrier, furious at the fact that he would do this to her! She stood in the doorway until he finally noticed her, shocked, but he did not look guilty.

"Oops," he said in mocking voice," looks like we're caught, baby."

At this, the slut he lay with, otherwise named Lauren Mallory, sat up, not caring that she was very inappropriately exposed. Bella was furious at her too! She had a boyfriend, Mike Newton, a sweet boy Bella had known all her life, when they had lived in Forks, Washington. They had both been the best of friends, and were overjoyed to know they had both gotten into Twilight Boarding School, a prestigious high school all the way in New York. When he had met Lauren and Bella had met Edward, they had remained friends, just from more of a distance, spending most of their time with their "significant other." How could Lauren do this to such a sweet boy as Mike? Bella stalked angrily into the room, careful to step over their carelessly thrown clothes. She walked right up to them, neither of them bothering to cover their "assets," not that either of them were particularly endowed with much, she noticed. Even so, Lauren smirked smugly at her while Edward look uninterested.

Bella, anxious to escape the horrific sight, simply walked over, and slapped Lauren on her slutty, makeup-smothered face. After hearing the satisfying smack of skin on skin, she turned and did the same to Edward. She turned and walked quickly to the doorway. When she arrived she turned and looked over her shoulder, one hand on the doorframe.

"If its not clear, we are so over Edward." She said with a smooth tone, effectively masking her hurt.

At this, he looked shocked. Bella knew he had been expecting some sort of breakdown from the shy little girl. In truth, all she wanted to do right now was curl up on the ground, rocking back and forth, nursing her broken heart, but she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her so broken. She knew she had only two things left in this world, so to those two things she ran. They were only three doors down from Edward's dorm so she got to the door fairly quickly. She had stopped knocking years ago, she simply walked in. There they were, her two best friends, all that was left in the once strong family-like group formed freshman year. It seems this year is determined to tear them apart. What had once been six is now three, just Bella, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice had been in this group before they died a few weeks ago. Emmett had been going out with Rosalie when she died and Jasper had been seeing Alice. Both had lost both a significant other and a sister in that fateful car crash for Jasper and Rosalie were twins and Emmett had been Alice's adopted brother since he was three and she was two. We had shared the pain, Edward had simply distanced himself after losing his twin, who was Alice.

While Bella reminisced, the boys had gotten up off the couch they had been sitting on, staring at the TV, unmoving. One look at Bella's tear-streaked face and they were both there, Emmett picking her up and bringing her to the large couch, Jasper sitting beside them. Emmett placed Bella between the two, waiting for her sobs to subside. Soon, she was hiccuping the story out, in between the tears. The pain was crushing her, inside her chest, she couldn't escape. The only things stopping her from running out the door, into the street, and in front of a car were the two boys on either side of her. She knew they would protect her from herself, hold her to the Earth. When she completed the story, both boys were furious, their eyes blazing protectively. Bella knew they wanted to throttle their friend -for Jasper - and brother - for Emmett. They contained themselves, though, they knew Bells, as they called her, did not condone violence, even against those who had hurt her.

They sat there throughout the night, Bella crying, the boys just holding her, whispering reassurances. When her sobs finally quieted, she fell into a deep slumber, the tears still flowing, leaving no doubt that she was reliving the night, even in her dreams. Emmett, being the size of a linebacker, picked her slim frame up easily, and carried her into his own bedroom, laying her gently on the unmade sheets, cautiously pulling the covers over her, anxious about waking her. Bells remained in her deep slumber, though, as he kissed her platonically in her forehead. Jasper followed in his large friend's footsteps, kissing her gently, whispering one last reassurance to the sleeping girl.

"You will always have us, little sister," he almost sighed, his Texan accent strong but soothing.

The next few weeks went monotonously for the poor girl. She avoided Edward's smug stare whenever possible, hiding behind her curtain of long mahogany hair, as if it were a bulletproof wall, protecting her from his piercing green eyes. Yet, no matter how Jas and Em attempted to protect her, he still found ways to whisper little comments to her, in the halls, at lunch, anywhere. Bella was horrified that she had once loved Edward, once though he was a gentleman, caring and sweet. The things he whispered killed her, again and again. He especially enjoyed bringing up Alice and Rosalie, knowing this was her weakness.

"They would be so disappointed in you, being such an awful girlfriend that I had to get satisfaction elsewhere," he whispered to her as she tried to hurry to her next class, AP Biology.

He especially loved to poke fun at all her little insecurities, for she had many. The poor girl had been certain she was nothing special, a plain Jane. That is, until she began dating Edward. He told her she was beautiful and she had begun to believe him, up until that night. Now, he turned his words around, telling her she was ugly, normal, nothing special. Somehow, Em and Jas never caught him in the act, and she couldn't bear to tell them about the comments. So, she suffered in silence. Eventually, after about a month, the boys thought Edward was sorry and forgave him. Bella couldn't bear to ruin their relationship by telling them the truth. So, when the boys planned a camping trip to the mountains, Bells was happy they were friends again, even if Edward's comments and looks were slowly killing her. She even helped Em and Jas pack, encouraging them to go and have fun.

She was sad to not be able to see them for a few days, but she felt they deserved a life outside of caring for some broken little girl. She hugged them both tightly as they got into Emmett's monster Jeep, all packed and ready to go. As they each hugged her, they whispered brotherly words into her ear, telling her how much they loved her, how she was their little sister and they would miss her. She brushed their concerns off, telling them they would only be gone for three days. She still told them she loved them, forever. She was almost crying as they left, but knew they needed to get out more, the deaths of the girls almost two months ago had killed their social lives so she knew they needed this. As they drove off, waving, Bella felt a sense of foreboding, but shrugged it off as nerves. She went back to her dorm room and fell asleep.

The next three days went by quickly, Bella anticipation the boys' return. Yet, the Monday they were supposed to get back on came and went. She called their phones multiple times, even Edward's. No answer. When that Wednesday came around, Bella called the mountain patrol, asking if they had picked up their car from where they had to park it before their hike. The kind lady who answered said it was still there. She asked a now-frantic Bella if she would like the patrol to send someone out to their campsite. Bella immediately accepted. The woman, who said her name was Ruth, told Bella they would send someone right away and would call her back within the hour. She hung up.

Bella sat anxiously, watching the clock, scared out of her knew she couldn't bear it if something had happened them, even Edward. Ruth called back exactly forty-three minutes and seventeen seconds since she hung up. The news was not good. She told her that the campsite had been torn apart by a sort of bear and that there was no evidence that anyone had survived. At this, the phone fell out of the young girl's shaking hands, her barely noticing the crack as it hit the tiled floor of the dorm bathroom she was in. As if in a daze, she began to walk out the door, into the living room, without pausing, she walked through, to the dorm door, half hoping the boys would pop from behind it and scream, "April Fools!" Sadly, for Bella, it was May, not April and the only thing behind that door was an empty hallway. So, she stepped slowly out the door, not even noticing the tears falling down her face. She turned left, towards the big glass door that led out to the dorm's parking lot. Out she went, into the fresh air, ignoring the fact that it was pouring rain outside, not to mention the fact that May in New York was not necessarily warm.

Across the parking lot she walked, subconsciously walking towards the bridge on the other side, going over the rushing river right behind the school. As she walked she was remembering the good ole days, back when no one had died, when she had a reason to live. She was certain no one would miss her, the plain girl in the back of the class. No one except her best friends, who she remembered - with a lash of pain - were all dead, knew that she was actually an orphan. That her mother had lied to her father, saying she was his daughter when in fact, she was a bastard child. When this information was revealed to her father, Charlie, he immediately denied any responsibility for her, basically disowning her. Her mother did the same, saying it looked bad on her new husband, Phil, who was a professional baseball player, to be housing a bastard child. So, the state sent her to Twilight, a prize-winning boarding school.

Bella realized that now, she really had no one left. He parents didn't want her, her friends were all dead, no siblings. She was useless, unwanted, just like Edward had said. By now, she had reached the bridge, and went to stand at the edge. She thought over all her losses and all her pain. She started to hear a screaming, loud and full of agony. In her detached state, it took her a second to realize it was actually her that was screaming, letting out all her torturous feelings inside. She collapsed, on her knees, holding her head, still screaming. The rain beat relentlessly on her exposed back, seeing as she was only wearing a tank top and some shorts.

Sobs replaced the screams as she realised what she had to do, what she needed to do. She stood slowly, carefully and stepped to the edge of the barrier, the only thing between her and the oblivion that was the raging river below. Bella climbed up and over it, standing on the smallest of ledges, nothing but air restraining her, holding her to this cruel earth. She began to let go of the barrier behind her, slowly, meticulously. She was so wrapped up in the moment of freedom, she didn't hear the screams from behind her, hear them getting closer and closer. As she began to fall off the edge, she fainted, the pain becoming too much, knowing she wouldn't wake up from this fainting spell, ever. And she began to drop, towards the rushing river, towards death.

As she was unconscious, Bella didn't feel the harsh pull on her arms as they were grabbed, feel the yank as her descent to the oblivion was halted, stopped. She didn't feel her bare upper back scraping slowly on the barrier as she was pulled back over to safety. She couldn't hear the feminine grunts as her savior used inhuman strength to give her a second chance at her miserable life. Bella couldn't see the face of her savior, the face of one she had once called her enemy. No, Bella could not notice all this, but she does not have to worry, for soon she will wake, in an unfamiliar room. She will meet her savior and she will set into motion a chain of events that may just bring happiness back to her miserable existence.


	2. Chapter One: A Year Without You, Dead

**Thanks to my 3 reviewers (my replies below the chapter). I know I said I'd wait until 5, but patience is not a virtue of mine. So, lucky you! Early chapter! Also, thanks to my 22 followers already! I am excited to get such a response already! Not much really happens in this chapter, but it catches us up to right before the girls graduate and move to the Rez! It is not as long as my previous chapter, but I plan to never make any chapters less than 1500 words. Hold me to that please! And enjoy!**

* * *

_"Raw love, like raw heartache, could blindside you."_

_― Jodi Picoult_

* * *

As she lays in bed at night, she cannot sleep, as usual. After almost an entire year, Bella is still not much better. She still longs for oblivion, for death. She cannot sleep without images of her lost friends. Sometimes she gets caught staring into the air, despair clear in her eyes. Yet, she almost lives again. With a perfect 4.0 and graduation two weeks away, she has a clear path to success ahead of her. Of course, this is all thanks to her unlikely savior, Leah. At the beginning of freshman year at Twilight, Bella found out that her old enemy from Forks, where her "father" lived - before he disowned her - had come to Twilight as well. This old enemy was the infamous Leah Clearwater. Bella had honestly no idea what Leah's problem was, but Leah apparently hated her, so what else could she do but hate back? After glares in the aisles of supermarkets since second grade, it was not as if they could just make up. Unbeknownst to Bella, Leah was under the impression that Bella hated her, so she hated back. Bit of a misconception, eh? Anywho, the two never talked so they just kept hating. But of course, when Leah is walking around her dorm one evening in her junior year, she can't help but hear Bella's cry of loss and agony and comes running. She started yelling to the girl she saw climbing over the barrier of the bridge. She raced to the bridge. Leah was stunned to see her old nemesis so broken. She had always thought Bella was a bit of a bitch - which was totally not true. Regardless of their past differences, Leah sped to the barrier, grabbing the slim girl just as she began to fall. Little did she know, she would be very glad she did.

Of course, it was not easy to haul the girl back over. But it was done, with great grunts of exertion, she pulled the now unconscious girl to safety. Not wanting to call the cops and have them take the poor girl to a mental asylum, Leah simply picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her dorm. Contrary to popular belief, Leah was not heartless. She also knew of Bella's parentless state, her father having been friends with Charlie, Bella's ex-father. Her father, of course, did not agree with the police chief's choice to simply abandon the child. Therefore, he terminated his friendship with the fiend - his words - and ranted for weeks about it, all around the house, which in turn made Leah aware of her supposed nemesis' predicament. Were she a cruel person, she may have spread the information. She was not, however, and decided to keep the information to herself, believing strongly in the saying "'Once you've lost your privacy, you realize you've lost an extremely valuable thing." So, she kept her mouth shut and simply ignored Swan, which was what she called Bella. While Leah had been reminiscing, she had actually made it back to her dorm, starting to struggle with the weight of the girl.

Somehow, Leah got a dorm by herself, which meant she had an extra bedroom. She took the petite girl in her arms into the rarely used room and laid her on the double bed in the center of said room. She sat by the bed, waiting, until the girl woke up. When she finally awoke, Bella did not want to talk about why she jumped and Leah saw this as an opportunity to confront the girl about her hatred. Both girls were stunned to discover that their hatred was unwarranted. In an effort to get to know each other better and make up for "lost time," the girls decided to move in together in Leah's dorm. Of course, Leah still wondered what had driven the girl to suicide, but not wanting to upset Bella, she waited for her to bring it up herself.

Bella was not particularly happy about living in general, but was thankful that she had made a new friend, considering all hers were dead. She knew Leah was waiting for her to talk about the attempt, but Bella wanted to wait a bit. After gathering all her things and bringing them down to her new dorm, Bella realized she had to tell Leah now. They sat down on her bed in her new room. As she finished her story, Bella began to sob. Leah reached over and hugged the sobbing girl and they stayed there all night. After a few weeks of living together, the girls were already best friends. When Bella had to go to the boys' funerals, Leah came and held her upright when the sobs overtook her. Leah feared the girl would never fully recover from what had happened to her in the past few months, but she knew she would do everything in her power to make her happy again.

Now, almost a year later, the two are inseparable. Bella was still sad, of course, but she had a great friend now, to help her through. As graduation loomed nearer on their horizons, the two worked tirelessly to do the best they could. Both were graduating with Honors, which they were overjoyed about. But Bella still had no idea what she was going to do. She had turned 18 the September before and was no longer under the school's or Social Services's care. She had no parent's home to go to and was planning to wait a year for college. She supposed she could work a few jobs here in the Big Apple and rent a small place out of town. She had a car, but it was an old gas-guzzler Chevy Pickup from the 50's. She was lost, but little did she know, Leah had a plan.

"Hey Bells, you should probably know that you are coming to live with me on the Rez this next year. No arguing. I already got you a job at the Newton's store, part time. And my cousin Jake can take a look at your piece of crap car too, he's a mechanic." Leah said in a commanding tone, leaving no room for argument.

Bella simply nodded her head, truly thankful for her one and only true friend. Anyways, she knew what Leah wanted, Leah got. Plus, she was excited to meet this boyfriend of hers, Paul was his had told her all of the cool legends of the Quileute tribe she was part of on the reservation. Bella's own mother was actually Quileute, but had grown up in Phoenix, not on the reservation. Sometimes Bella wished she would have grown up on the Reservation, they sounded like one big family. The stories were amazing, too. All about werewolves and vampires a.k.a "Cold Ones." Leah had told her all about her Uncle Billy Black, who Bella had met a few times when visiting her ex-father. Apparently, Billy was a great storyteller, sharing stories about how people in the tribe were werewolves who protected them from vampires. Leah's brother, Seth, who Bella had met a few times over FaceTime, was a playful little kid, barely 14. Bella loved the kid, though, with his cheesy jokes and bad pickup lines. She was excited to finally meet him in person.

Thankfully, she knew Leah's parents, Harry and Sue, from visitation day, this year. Plus, she had also met Harry prior to the visit when visiting the ex-father, when she was ten or eleven. Yet, Bella was nervous. She hated to intrude on people's lives. She intruded on her ex-father's life and he disowned her. She intruded on her mother's new marriage and BAM orphaned. She made a group of friends and intruded on their rich, joyful lives and they wind up dead. Intruding in people's lives makes bad things happen and Bella didn't want to lose Leah, not after how good of friends they've become in the past year.

"Oh quit worrying. I have a feeling this will be good for you. Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend? The boys on the Rez are far from ugly, trust me, I grew up with them." Leah interrupted Bella's thoughts with an exasperated tone.

Bella highly doubted anyone would take an interest in her. See, Bella was gorgeous. High cheekbones, long mahogany hair, deep brown eyes, lightly tanned flawless skin, and a body most models would die for, she was the epitome of beauty. Yet, Edward's words still taunted her in her mind and she saw herself for what she was not, plain, ugly even. This made Leah want to throttle the guy, dead or not. He had made her into a shadow of herself, unconfident and untrusting. Leah truly hoped Bella would find a man who would show her how beautiful she truly was. Until then, she planned to keep telling her the truth: that she was perfect, loved, and beautiful. Anyways, Leah had a feeling that this mystery guy might be coming soon. Maybe it's one of the guys on the Rez. Leah's cousin, Emily, cheated on Leah's best guy-friend, Sam, that bitch. Maybe Sam and Bella could relate...hm.

* * *

_**I wonder, who is Bella's real dad? And for this story, Renee is Quileute so Bella is not so pale. And Bella will probably be related to Paul (as in Paul 's father and Renee had an affair). Just thought I'd clear that up! Please review.**_

* * *

_blackenedwolf: Thanks so much for the encouragement! I think that Bella will end up with a little Leah-tude. I updated as soon as I could! Hope the wait didn't kill you! Please Review again and tell me what you think!_

_YankeeGirlNJ: Thank you for your review, please tell me what you think of this chapter!_


	3. Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End

**Congrats you guys! Your enthusiastic response urged me to take advantage of my sickness (Stomach Flu) to write y'all a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Hopefully my sick state won't affect my ability to write! Remember: Review Responses at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_"Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness."_

_― Maya Angelou_

* * *

Bella sat alone in the back of the holding room where they had placed all the graduates. Most were milling around thoughtlessly, anxious about one of the biggest moments in their life, just around the corner. Literally, the auditorium was just around the corner, filled to its capacity with parents, siblings, and friends. While the auditorium was filled with an aura of excitement, the holding room was a different matter. Emotions were thrown everywhere, changing from nervousness to anxiousness, to fear to excitement. Bella sat in her little corner, observing the other students.

Focusing on the emotions, Bella was reminded of Jasper, who had been training to be a psychologist. He had an uncanny ability to easily sense the emotions of those around him. With a pang of sadness, she wished he could be here, so she could make fun of him for rushing around like a little nurse, trying to calm all the students down. She imagined Emmett, loud and boisterous, laughing his hearty laugh at his friend's antics. She could almost see Edward as he shook his bronze-haired head, hands clapped over his ears, trying to avoid going deaf from his massive brother's decibel. She even imagined her two old best friends. Alice would be almost bouncy in her seat, having always been the hyper one, her energy seeming to be unending. Jasper would of course, come over and calm her down, just by laying a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie would be standing next to her bear of a long-time boyfriend, unaffected by his loud voice, just checking over her already perfect hair and makeup. Bella pictured Edward, standing next to her, having never cheated on her. They were holding hands and every few minutes, he would squeeze her hand and look at her in the eyes, place a small kiss on her lips, then turn back to watching his brother's antics.

The vision was, of course, interrupted. Bella had felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of her old friend, Mike Newton. After Lauren and Edward had cheated, the two of them had become a little closer. He simply smiled down at the girl, saddened by the fact that a girl who had once been so playful and happy had been reduced to this broken woman. Bella looked up at him and gave him a half-smile back, grateful that he had made it a point to see her today. She did not have many friends, but, other than Leah of course, Mike was the best friend she could have asked for.

"Ready, Bella? It is so hard to believe we are graduating. It seems like just yesterday I walked up to a small girl on the playground, asking her if she wanted to come swing with me." Mike said with a grin.

Bella smiled one of her rare smiles. She clearly remembered that day in the first grade, when Bella had still been living with the ex-father, just before her mother had run off to Phoenix, taking her daughter with her. The day she had left she had told Mike she wanted to see him when she came to visit. He had promised to be waiting. Bella smiled a bit wider when she remembered how Mike had waited on her front porch when she came to visit that summer. That summer had been so much fun.

"I am as ready as I will ever be, Mikey. I just hope I don't trip on my walk across the stage." Bella said softly, calling Mike his old nickname.

Mike laughed at both the nickname and Bella's jab at her own ever-present clumsiness. The poor girl could hardly walk most days, so her chances of making it across the stage were not favorable. After engaging in some small talk with Bella, Mike noticed his new girlfriend, Jessica Stanley, approaching from the side. They had begun going out a few months after Lauren had cheated. She was a much nicer girl than her predecessor and was actually coming home with him to Forks after the ceremony. The two waved farewell to Bella before rushing off to speak with a few other friends. The sudden absence of two of her limited friends hardy affected Bella, she was used to being alone, not that she prefered it to a good talk with Leah. Bella thought of the saying "speak of the devil," as Leah suddenly approached, looking stunning in her tight black dress. It was obvious to Bella that her best friend was hesitant to put on the hideous yellow robe over her very attractive -at least according to the looks she was getting from the boys- outfit.

"Hey, bitch. How can you stand sitting in a corner like this when you could be up and about, dazzling a few boys?" Leah questioned Bella as soon as she was within earshot.

The supposed insult did not bother Bella, the two girls always called each other such lovely terms of endearment. It was just a fact of their friendship. After the two had become friends, Bella had gained more than enough of what many had dubbed "Leah-tude." The term had been created by a few of Leah's old friends and had stuck with her throughout the years. After spending so much time with Leah, those who knew Leah could see it was only a matter of time before some of the spunky girl's tendencies rubbed off onto Bella. At her best friend's words, Bella sat up a little straighter and tried to fix her already perfectly curled hair. She was always struggling to feel good enough to hang out in such a beautiful girl's presence. Leah, of course, noticed this and did her best to reassure the girl that she was beautiful.

Once Bella had gotten up to stand beside Leah, the two began making their way across the room. Although Bella did not notice it, the crowd was actually parting for the two beauties, the guys staring and the girls jealous. As they made their way to the doors that lead to the auditorium, Bella stared at her small feet, which were, at the moment, encased in precariously teetering high heels. When the duo finally made their way to the doors, their path was suddenly blocked by a sickeningly thin girl. With the fake tan, fake hair, fake nails, fake everything, this was the one and only Lauren Mallory. She glared at the girls in what could have been considered a menacing way, had it not been met by two even more ferocious facial expressions. As they came to a stop, Leah and Bella shared a quick look. Smirking now, the two turned to look down at the roadblock, aka Lauren.

"Hm, it seems that we have to call the janitors, dearest Leah. This creature in front of us is just oozing slutiness all over these polished floors." Bella said slyly to her companion, who was snickering.

As the brunette spoke, a crowd gathered around the three girls. It was well-known that Lauren hated Bella and Leah. It was perhaps even more known that the duo felt the same towards Lauren. When those who were close enough heard Bella's comment, almost all of them started laughing. Only Lauren's goons, also known as Maria and Tanya, stayed silent, anger evident on their makeup-smeared faces. As the crowd gathered, the real fun was about begin and everyone knew it, save Lauren and her goons, they were too stupid.

"But Bella love, we don't want anyone to get too could be contagious!" Leah stage-whispered loudly, after she had gotten control of her snickering.

At her statement, the crowd roared. It was no secret that nobody liked Lauren and her minions, otherwise known as the Sluts. The only people who were unaware of this fact were the Sluts, they thought they were popular. When she heard Leah's words, just like she was meant to, Slut number one was enraged.

"I heard that," Lauren said in a nasally voice that made those nearest her cringe.

This, of course, sent the crowd into another round of laughter at her stupidity. Tanya, who was not quite as stupid as her friends, whispered to Lauren. At Lauren's newly red face, Bella knew she had explained that Lauren that she was meant to hear. Huffing loudly, Lauren turned and began to walk away, her goons following her like lost puppies.

"Be careful not to put too much more makeup on, Lauren." Bella cautioned in a snide voice. "Any more and you might have to use a paint chipper to get it all off!"

At this, the crowd, which had just begun quieting down, almost collapsed with laughter. At Lauren's reaction, which was to speed up her path to the bathroom, hiding a tomato red face, half the crowd did collapse, the laughter too much to bear. Bella and Leah just stood there smugly, not even feeling bad. Lauren had, after all, not only cheated on Mike and been the person Edward cheated on Bella with, but had also been a major bitch to thee duo since they became friends. She was no match for the wit of one of them, much less the two when they were together. She did not realise this, of course, and kept coming back for more. Thank God she lived in New York with her parents, meaning there was almost no possibility the girls would ever see her again after today.

The crowd had finally calmed down, the small talk from before the entertainment returning to the room, filling it with a soft hum of voices. The two brunettes continued on their path to the door, making it there with no further distractions. They stepped out into the hallway that separated the auditorium and the waiting area. Finally out of view of prying eyes, the two embraced.

No words needed to be spoken between the two. For both girls, having the other next to them was an announcement came over the speaker, asking that families report to the auditorium and students return to the waiting room, the two turned back down that hall. Entering the waiting room, they stood by the door. When the principal came into the room, the two walked with everyone else to the auditorium. Just before they entered the room, the two looked to each other, ready to confront their new lives, together.

* * *

**I know it is not very exciting, but before the girls go to the Rez, they needed slightly more established personalities, especially Bella. In this story,. she is going to be sad at the loss, but she is not going to be some pathetic, weeping mess. Anyways, that wouldn't go along with Leah. She is not going to be friends with some weak-willed sob-show. No, Leah's friends have got to be able to handle her attitude and how can one understand it unless they have that attitude themselves. Anywho, tell me what you think and give me any corrections you have, stated nicely, that is. Thanks again for the good response! Review, Review, Review!**

* * *

_Bugsmamawolf: Thanks! I wanted Bella to have another connection to the pack other than Leah and Sam, one more permanent. So, considering Paul's dad is normally seen as a more shady character, I felt he would be a good one for Renée to have an affair with. Thanks for your review!_

_Alisag75: I can't wait either. Hopefully, they will go in this next chapter. I am not one to plan my stories, I just go with it as I write. I updated as soon as possible, hope the wait was not too long! Thanks for your review!_

_trutwilightfantasy: I most definitely want to feed them to that animal. I think I will have something bad happen to one or both, something like bankruptcy… Thanks for your review!_

_blackenedwolf: Hope you liked my bit of Leah-tude with Lauren! "Meat and Potatoes" coming soon, Rez should be coming up in the next chapter. Hope once again that the wait was not too long, I update as fast as I can! Thanks for your review!_

_diannn: Glad to see you're linking it! Thanks for your review!_

_ArabellaWhitlock: Yes, we will probably see them again at some point, whether in a sequel or a much later chapter. I think it is just the perfect twist. The girls will probably come back too! Thanks for your review!_

_YankeeGirlNJ: I think that Bella will have overheard Renée at some point then told Charlie, thinking he deserved the truth. Then, he would have shocked her by kicking her out. Thanks for your review!_

_kymmie: I think she will be scared, but more defensive than shying away. Meaning she will probably confront Sam at some point about him needing to give up or whatever. Thanks for your review!_


	4. Chapter Three: A Little Bit Better

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to blackenedwolf because she/he (sorry) consistently reviews to all my chapters. Every time I see their reviews, it makes me so happy to be an author and be able to have such interaction with my readers. So, my thanks to you, blackenedwolf! Also, I am a bit disappointed with the response to my last chapter. I have over 50 followers and only got two reviews. Lucky for you all, I just can't resist updating! Anyways, Review Responses (to the two reviews) are below the chapter, as always! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"And the danger is that in this move toward new horizons and far directions, that I may lose what I have now, and not find anything except loneliness"_

_― Sylvia Plath_

* * *

To be honest, the beginning of her graduation ceremony was a blur to Bella. Sitting with the "S" group near the back, she barely heard the valedictorian's speech through the excited murmuring that was echoing throughout the large auditorium. When the principal finally got back to the podium and the first name (Warren Arters) had been called, she began to pay a little more attention. Due to its prestigious reputation, Twilight Boarding School had a small graduating class of 145, from the 150 who had come to the school in freshman year. The missing 5 students were none other than Bella's old friends and ex. Although it should have only been four, but Emmett, brother of Alice and Edward and beau of Rosalie, had failed the third grade and was therefore in the same grade as his girlfriend and siblings, even though he was a year their elder. At this thought, Bella became sad, even on this notoriously joyous day.

Leah noticed this, as always, even considering she was so far away, sitting with the "C" group, situated nearly on the other side of the room. She turned around to look —no, glare— at her friend, silently telling her she better be happy or she'd regret it. Thankful for her friend, the young brunette pushed all thoughts of her former friends from her mind, focusing instead on the matter at hand, the dreaded graduation. She actually ended up sort of tuning the whole thing out, only paying attention to the C's (for Leah) then later the N's (for Mike). Before she knew it, she was standing up, along with Jessica, whose last name was Stanley, placing the two right next to each other, Jessica before Bella. As they walked toward the podium in a straight line, the latter was struck with the realization that she was graduating. A year ago, she would have never thought she'd make it to graduation without her friends, yet here she was. As Jessica was called up, Bella prepared herself for her own fateful walk across that fabled stage.

"Bella Swan, graduating with High Honors," called the enthusiastic voice of the school secretary, Ms. Cope.

Bella walked up the steps to the stage, focusing on not tripping over her long robe or stumbling in her heels. She finally made it to the principal who handed her a rolled up diploma, complete with the red ribbon in the middle, tying it shut. Clutching this in her slender hand, she sighed a great sigh of relief, smiling genuinely at the principal—who was surprised, having only seen the girl frown. Hurrying across the remaining stage length—thankfully foregoing any embarrassing stumbles— Bella stepped off the stage, only to be met by a warm mass of bodies. Not only Leah, Mike, and Jessica, but also a few other friends including Tyler Crowley, Anna Marrt, and Carrie Smith hugged her tightly. Completing the group, Jessie Turner joined, having followed Bella across the for Mike, Bella, Leah, and Jessica, they would all be heading to opposite sides if the country. Finally releasing each other, they all smiled widely, even Bella.

As the final student was called (Andrew Zyger) and the principal announced the graduating class of 2006, the group of friends joined the rest of the graduating class in the cliche throwing-of-the-caps. Of course, though they never show it in the movies, everyone now had to find a cap their size off the ground, considering they were rentals. Soon, everyone had migrated outside, bar a few stragglers, to the big parking lot where everyone was returning their rentals. Once Leah and Bella had gotten rid of those "hideous fashion atrocities" (Leah's words), they were on their way to a nearby diner where they would meet up with Leah's family. This had been arranged because they had expected it to be a bit too crowded to find each other in the pandemonium that was the school and boy were they right! It took the two girls a full ten minutes to finally make it to Leah's car, which they were taking to the meeting, considering Bella's was filled with all of their possessions for the lurking move.

Finally getting into the 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback, a.k.a. Sex on Wheels, they were on their way at last. As they were driving away, Bella did her daily ritual of feeling all over the dashboard of the beauty. Being friends with Emmett and Rosalie for a few years had gotten her more than enough knowledge about cars and as soon as she'd seen a picture of one of these babies, she'd been enamoured. Imagine her surprise when she discover Leah drove one, in perfect condition! Naturally, she worshipped it. Once her little ritual was done and Leah had finished laughing at her for the thousandth time, Bella spoke.

"Wow. Can you believe it Lee-Lee? We graduated! We actually did it!" She almost whispered in a careful tone, as if she were afraid it was all a dream.

Leah turned her eyes from the road to look at her best friend. Seeing Bella in such elation at having made it this far, Leah was so happy, she was almost in tears. Never had she seen Bella like this. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, she was getting better, after all this time.

"I know Bella-Boo. Who woulda thunk the two of us would be _graduating_? Just think, soon we'll be on our way to college. But, until then, I can't wait for you to meet the gang back home! They will love you!" Leah replied, elated at the fact that she was going back home, and bringing her best friend with her.

Bella simply nodded, although smiling, to show Leah she understood. LEah knew she was thinking about her old gang of friends, but knew from experience that mentioning it would not bring a good outcome. Luckily, they had just arrived at the diner and Bella seemed to snap out of it. The two got a few looks, mainly from men, as they got out of the car, at which Leah smirked. Soon, a tall russet-skinned boy came running from across the parking lot. He slowed his entrance as he neared, but still knocked the breath out of Leah when he plowed into her with a hug that would put most bears to shame.

"Seth… Ah… Can't… Breath…" Leah managed to squeak out, despite her lack of breath.

The boy, Seth, finally let her go. Leah looked her younger brother up and down, having not seen him since she went to school, as they stayed year-long and he had not been able to come for visitation. He had grown, a lot, so she told him just that. He laughed heartily at his big sister, who had grown quite a bit herself. He was distracted by something over her shoulder though, and stopped, mid-laugh. As Leah turned to see he was staring at Bella, he rushed over and gave her a hug that might have rivaled the one he gave Leah. Bella handled it like a champ, though, as Emmett used to hug her like that all the time, the big teddy bear. She was, however, surprised, at the boy's enthusiasm. As he let her go, she realized that she had begun to see her as a little brother over all of their conversations over FaceTime with Leah. It appeared the relationship was mutual as platonic feelings seemed to pour out of the hug. Her guess was solidified at his next statements.

"You look hotter in person, Bells," he said loudly, making her blush beet-red. "As your self-appointed little brother, I gotta protect you now, okay?"

_Gets right to the point, doesn't he?_ Bella wondered as she hugged him tightly and told him that wouldn't be necessary. He scoffed at her, knowing her confidence issues from conversations with Leah. They turned back towards Leah, seeing that she was hugging her father, her mother standing slightly behind. Soon, her parents traded places and LEah was hugging her mother with ferocity. Bella looked at their relationship longingly, wishing her own mother had loved her.

"Why don't I get a hug like that, Lee?" Harry, her father, whined, reminding Bella that her own father would never speak to her like that again.

Leah just giggled and let her mother go. Seth and Bella walked back over now, latter walking slightly behind the former. As they approached however, Bella stepped out from behind the massive boy who dwarfed her 5' 10". As soon as Mrs. Clearwater, or Sue as she insisted she be called, saw Bella, her eyes lit up and she rushed over to hug the young girl she had begun to think of as another daughter, despite the scarcity of their meetings. She hugged her tightly, surprising Bella much like Seth had. Bella was even more surprised when Sue was replaced by Harry, considering Harry used to be a good friend of her ex-father's.

"Just for the record, your father and I are no longer friends, due to his treatment of you. I want you to know that you are now considered a part of our family. Welcome home, daughter." Harry whispered in her ear, as if reading her mind.

Tears clouded over Bella's vision as he spoke. She hugged him tighter and whispered a soft thank you into his ear. They released each other, Bella wiping her tears away, surprised to see Harry had a few if his own. The newly-formed family all exchanged simple pleasantries before turning to walk into the restaurant. As Bella went back to the car to get her purse, though, she couldn't help but feel the shock of hope that ran through her body. She thought, as she walked through the doors to rejoin her family, that life might just get a little better.

* * *

**I know, I know, you wanted the Rez. Sorry, but that's just not how it turned out. I felt the need to show the ceremony as well as show a forming relationship between Bella and the Clearwaters. Call it a filler, but I consider it a necessity. I will try to update very soon. I purposely made this not a cliffhanger just in case I cannot update. About the 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback, that's my dream car. If you wanna see it, search it in Google images and it is the first picture (the black one). Anywho, please review and I will update sooner. Thanks for 60 followers. And thanks again to blackenedwolf.**

* * *

_blackenedwolf: Hope you liked this chapter. Glad you liked how I added a little Leah-tude. Thanks for your review and hope you liked my dedication to you._

_YankeeGirlNJ: Glad you liked the girl's wit. Thanks for your review._


	5. Chapter Four: A New Home, A New Start

**Hi again everyone! This will have been my second update in the past week, so if you have not read about the graduation ceremony itself, please go back one chapter. Anywho, about why I am updating so quickly. I live in Tennessee, so for those of you in the US, you have probably noticed we got a shit-ton of ice the other day. My county still hasn't cleaned up the roads, even though we got the ice on Sunday night (while I watched the Oscars!). So, I had the past three days (Monday, Tuesday, and today) off of school. Considering I have no life, all I had to do was write today. So write is what I did! Enjoy! Review responses at the end, as always.**

* * *

_"Pain and suffering are the soil of strength and courage."_

_― Lurlene McDaniel_

* * *

After lunch with the Clearwaters, Bella was feeling much better about the impending move. They were moving all of their possessions in their cars, although they were not going to be driving them. The school had hired a bunch of people to drive their cars and other possessions back to wherever they came from. After she found this out, Bella knew she could never say it didn't pay to go to one of the most expensive schools in the country. Anyways, as she kissed her trusty truck goodbye, literally, and handed her keys to the mover, she was relieved to not have to drive the 3,026 mile drive. It would have taken a regular car almost 45 hours, but at her truck's top speed, it could have taken her much longer than that. She felt bad for the poor guy who had to drive that long path.

As soon as she got onto the bus that would take her to the airport, Bella began to feel nervous. She had never been to Leah's house and only been to the Reservation once or twice, only to go to Billy's—Leah's Uncle—house. She knew her mother had been born there, but she had never really inquired about it. After all, her mother had grown up in Phoenix, so there were no memories or anything to be shown to Bella. Finding Leah alone in a seat towards the back of the bus, Bella plopped down in her seat, still lost in thought.

"Earth to Bella! Hello?! Bitchface, wake the fuck up!" Leah almost shouted, earning herself a few stares from those unused to the girl's behavior.

The last call was what pulled Bella from her thoughts as she turned to face her best friend. With one look into her eyes, Leah knew what was troubling her friend. She hated that Bella had to be reassured so much. It did not bug her at all, no, but it made her angry at Edward. He had, after all, instilled this cautiousness into the girl. Grabbing her by her slim shoulders, Leah pulled Bella around to face her.

"Stop being so nervous, love. You already know my family loves you. I just know the gang will love you, and anyways, you'll fit in perfectly. After all, you already look like you're from the Rez, and at least half of you is Quileute. So, quit worry and be excited for once!" Leah half-screamed at her best friend, trying to make her understand.

Bella considered her best friend's words. What she said about her being half Quileute was true. Thank the heavenly beings that she was not some pale-skinned blonde girl! She would have stood out like a beacon among the russet-skinned, black-haired Native Americans. Hell, she might've even been full Quileute, if only she knew who her father was. That struck the raven-haired girl with a sudden idea.

"Lee-lee, quiet down. I wanna do something." Bella said softly to her riled-up companion.

Bella quickly whispered the plan to Leah, which in turn made her get a devilish glint in her eyes. Grabbing her phone, Leah quickly dialed the number Bella had rattled off to her. Bella screamed at the bus to shut up as Leah put the phone on speaker. Everyone listened in silence to the ringing looking nervously at each other, confused as heck. When a chirpy voice picked up on the other end with a high-pitched "Hello?" Leah began smirking.

"Mrs. Dwyer. It has come to our attention that your child, under the name Bella Swan, was incorrectly registered as the biological daughter of a Mr. Charles Swan. We request that you divulge the name of the true father for official records. Otherwise, legal actions will have to be taken." Leah said, still smirking, in an official tone.

The bus began giggling for a moment, at Renee's stuttering that ensued after Leah's reprimand. They were silenced with a sharp look from Bella, who was smirking widely. After sharing a conspiratorial wink, Bella and Leah turned back to the phone, from which the stuttering was still emitting clearly.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I need an answer. Normally, legal action would be immediately take, but considering your husband's recent success, we wouldn't want this to go public."

Silence. That was what came from the other line. The two girls waited, the entire bus now tuned in on their conversation. They had learned of Bella's parent situation since after Edward and Bella broke up. That devil-man had told the whole school in an attempt to hurt Bella. It had been funny for Bella to watch. Instead of shunning her, many people pitied her and felt bad for her, wanting to help "in any way they could." As they all listened in to the conversation, they were all rooting for Bella to discover her true father. The silence from the other line was broken by the unusually small voice of Renee.

"Lahote… That's his last name. I don't know his first, but he has a son named Paul." Renee said this all in a rush, then the dial tone was heard, signalling she had hung up.

Angry muttering broke out on the previously silent bus. She had not even known his first name! Luckily, the people on the bus were decent people and did not tease Bella over this new information. No, they were all angered at her mother. "That slut," was heard multiple times throughout the bus. Leah was still holding the phone in her hand, shocked. Bella was angry. Very angry. She could not believe her mother. Sh had not even known the guy's name. The last name sounded familiar. She knew the name Paul Lahote. But from where? At this time, Leah was out of her frozen shock. She turned excitedly to her best friend.

"OMG Bella! Your half-brother is my boyfriend, Paul!" Leah almost shouted.

Bella was frozen, not only was she full Quileute, but she had a half-brother, who her best friend also happened to be head over heels for. Her joy at the realization was followed by fear, however, when she realized an important fact.

"L-Leah, they are gonna hate me. My mom had an affair with his dad." Bella stuttered out, terror clear in her eyes.

Leah immediately turned to her best friend. Then, she startled the terrified girl by laughing. Yes, laughing. As in full-out laughing in her face, doubled-over, can't-catch-your-breath laughing. Bella waited, stunned, until she finally calmed down enough to get words out.

"Bell… Bella… They could never hate you. Anyways, Paul's parents were never married and Cameron—that's his dad's first name—sleeps with all sorts of women. He's the bad guy, don't worry. They kicked him off the Rez years ago. We have a few more of his kids there, all from different mothers. You'll be fine." Leah said, finally getting control of her giggles by then.

What Leah had said was true, though. She was almost positive that around a tenth of the kids on the Rez were Cameron's. Anyways, by this time the bus had gotten to the airport and the two were running through the airport to their flight, which was set to leave three minutes ago. They got there just in time. Hurrying to their seats, Bella sat down, got comfortable, and was out like alight before the plane even took off. Leah just laughed and pulled a blanket over her friend, pulled out her iPod, and sat back for the long ride.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to end it here, but I love you guys, so here's a little more.**

* * *

When they neared the end of their long plane trip, and the captain was announcing the unnecessary weather—they already knew it was raining, it's always raining here—Leah woke Bella up. The two grabbed their carry-ons , then began walking arm-in-arm, through the crowded airport, their aura of confidence seeming to part the crowds. Since all their stuff was coming in a few days via their cars, the two had no checked bags, so they continued on through the airport.

When they neared the entrance, Bella heard a loud ruckus and craned her neck to see who was making such noise. As they cleared the massive crowd of people exiting the gate, Bella saw it was a group of around ten—it was later revealed to be only 9—massive russet-skinned teenaged boys. Some looked to be around 13 or 14, while others could have been in their early twenties. As Bella saw Seth Clearwater in the mix, she realized that this was their little welcome party, or, as Leah called them, the gang.

As the duo neared the rambunctious group, Sue and Harry were visible from behind the crowd, but just barely. The group quieted down as they began to stare at the two approaching girls, most looking at Bella, considering all but Paul thought of Leah in only a sisterly manner. Seth was the first to move, having seen Bella's stunning beauty several times before, and as he had told her at the diner, thought of her as another sister. He raced across the room, much like he had in the diner parking lot, and grabbed Leah in a bear hug.

"Hey… Seth… I just saw you three days… ago…" She managed to squeeze out with her limited amount of breath.

Seth set her down and looked at her.

"Yeah, but I still missed you. And you're finally home now. And Belly doesn't mind my hugs." Seth said, reaching for Bella towards the end.

She jumped readily into his arms, hugging him tightly. He whispered a "welcome home" into her ear before squeezing her slim body again. He set her down gently, next to his over-dramatic sister, who was miming broken ribs.

"I don't know how you do it Bella. I have been getting his hugs for years and I still can't get used to them." Leah said jokingly.

The other boys were still staring at Bella— minus Paul, who was staring at Leah— making Bella blush. Paul was next to move as he rushed over and picked up his girlfriend, spinning her around. The love in their eyes was so clear and joyous, Bella had to look away, tears in her eyes. Oh how she longed for Edward to be back here, looking at her like that.

As Paul finally set Leah down, the rest of the group rushed over, hugging the girls, greeting Leah and introducing themselves to latter was working hard to remember all their names. Paul was easy, he had a distinctive look to him and he was also the only one with a short haircut, the rest having long locks. Bella could actually see a little resemblance between the two. Jared was the second biggest boy, and had the longest hair, longer than Bella's. Collin and Brady were hard to tell apart from each other, but were the smallest two out of the whole group.

Jacob was easy to remember because Bella had known him since the two were kids. Embry and Quil were pretty non-descript, looking like twins, but at the same time looking a lot like everyone else (confusing right?). Seth was as easy to remember as Paul and Jacob, since Bella had known him for a while.

Lastly, there was Sam. Bella thought he was the most gorgeous. With his long raven hair and his deep blackened eyes, Bella felt herself immediately become drawn to him. He seemed the oldest out of the bunch, and was also the biggest. He smiled slightly when he introduced himself. The thing Bella noticed most about him, however, was what was behind the eyes and the hair and the lovely as fuck body. She saw a bit of herself behind his calm facade. She saw the pain of heartbreak and loss, the agony of betrayal. It was surprising, but strangely welcoming. Bella felt as if she could compare to him, in a way.

As he grabbed her bag for her and began helping her walk to the car—all while catching her several times as she tripped—Bella couldn't help but feel a possibility lurking beneath the horizon. Maybe she could move on. And maybe, just maybe, Sam could help her do so.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! Don't worry, wolf part coming soon. Just remember _no one _is a wolf yet. Ask me any questions and I will be sure to answer. By the way, thanks for 9 reviews! That's a record! **

* * *

_blackenedwolf: __You already know everything I had to say. I just wanna say thanks for your review._

_ArabellaWhitlock: __Thanks for consistently reviewing! And thanks for this review in particular! Hope you liked this chapter._

_Bugsmamawolf: __Yes, things are looking up for her. Sadly, it will get worse before it gets better. Thanks for your review!_

_Alisiag: __They will really talk in future chapters, but how did the first meeting go? __Thanks for your review!_

_JXB Addicted: __I believe I already responded to you via PM, but still. __Thanks for your review!__  
_

_lizard84:__ Thanks for checking it out! I hope you liked this chapter. I think I sent you a PM about your question._

_Super MKatR: __Lemons to come, no worries. Thanks for your compliments! __Thanks for your review!_

_RougeReaper: Glad you liked their relationships! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!.  
_

_Lalina92: __I know... It will get worse before it gets better, but it __**will **get better._

* * *

**Please check out my new one-shot. It is sorta sad, but I want some reviews! Please!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey all! I **am not** abandoning this story. I just want to say that straight off. I do, however, need a break from Twilight at the current moment. I will be writing Percy Jackson or Harry Potter Fanfiction. I will still update when I get the inspiration for a chapter. I just haven't felt the inspiration throughout the past month or so. I am sorry, but please do not think I am leaving you hanging. I will update, it just might be every other month or so. Sorry.

-Ellie


End file.
